


【赤安】He and his mask

by Friedrich21



Category: Akai Shuuichi|Okiya Subaru&Amuro Tooru|Furuya Rei, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25360747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Friedrich21/pseuds/Friedrich21
Kudos: 4





	【赤安】He and his mask

1.  
他人即地狱——萨特《禁闭》

Gin接到来自那位先生的命令，让平日里关系比较好的Bourbon和Scotch去到一个组织经营的酒吧里接一个近期内上升很快的一个人，代号是Rye。  
专业的情报人员Bourbon接到了消息，很快就查出了那人的来历，“诸星大，是一名狙击手，但是没有照片，真是一个怪人。”  
在酒吧的后面，Bourbon凭着关于Rye的身形描述，很快就和Scotch找到了Rye。令人印象深刻的是Rye的针织帽和藏在针织帽后面的长发，但是更令人注意的是，那双冰冷的，墨绿色的瞳孔。  
这双瞳孔攫住了Bourbon的心。  
Gin通过讯息向他们传递了那位大人的意思——让他们成立Whisky组。  
Whisky组上升的很快，这很难不让人嫉妒，尤其是其中还有一位组织的新人。Vermouth一直认为是团队精神强大，于是便让Calvados去探查一下Whisky组的情况。但是作为一个心理素质良好的狙击手，愣是在Whisky组没坐满一个小时就走了。他发了一则简讯给Vermouth“Bourbon和Rye迟早把安全屋拆了。”惹得Vermouth开始担心起那位大人的经费问题了。  
Bourbon和Rye的关系恶劣，从此人尽皆知。  
Scotch收到了来自Vermouth的消息，随即也立即赴约，谈及组内另外两个人的情况，Scotch也不由得叹了一口气：“Rye是真的很毒舌，你也知道，那么温柔的Bourbon最忌讳的就是别人说他长得像未成年。当时组队的时候，Bourbon刚刚自我介绍完，Rye说了一句：’现在组织已经缺人到这种地步了吗？情报搜查的工作都交给未成年人了。‘“  
Vermouth笑了笑，轻声说道：”看来这位Rye先生可真是毒舌。”  
很快就要到了只有中高级人员才能参加的组织一年一度的晚会，作为当红新人的Whisky组也自然收到了请柬。Rye终究是敌不过Bourbon的嘲讽，才把针织帽摘了下来，梳起了低马尾，身着西装，皮鞋发亮。  
啧，打理起来不也是挺好看的吗。  
当时觉得Scotch夸大其词的Vermouth差点就向Rye开了枪。  
Vodka向Rye介绍Vermouth时说她是著名的女演员克丽丝·温亚德，只不过Rye轻轻扫了一眼Vermouth，张口就问她五十几岁了。当时正在找Sherry的Gin都感觉气氛有些不对劲。好在好心的Pisco打了个圆场，气氛缓和了起来，事情也就不了了之了。  
于是，组织内的所有人，向Bourbon致以崇高的敬意。  
这个夏天，Scotch去法国去执行新的任务，为期一周。  
在这一周中，好巧不巧的Rye和Bourbon又需要执行任务。  
Rye依旧戴着针织帽，与他眸里的冰冷截然不同。  
这次的目标是一个毒贩，在一个地下的声色场所里进行交易。只不过这位毒贩先生违背了与组织的约定，上层决定让情报专家和狙击手一起出任务。  
Rye开车，Bourbon坐在副驾驶上翻着资料。谁也不开口说第一句话，要是Scotch在他们身边，气氛绝对比这好亿点。Rye趁着红灯划了火柴点燃了一支烟，也并没有询问Bourbon的意愿，他主动的摇下了车窗，言简意赅的对Bourbon说：“资料和计划到了目的地再给我。”  
车很快到达了目的地，Bourbon并没有看向Rye，紫灰色的眸子差不多要把手里的那份资料烧的彻彻底底，才缓缓的向Rye说：“亚门山同，三十六岁，是一名同性恋，多半喜欢高中生之类的小孩子，尤其是混血儿。”Bourbon捏了捏纸张，但是不至于揉皱，“主要贩卖可卡因，组织从中为他传递信息和提供交易人物，此次暗杀他的原因是因为他破坏了与组织间分红的规矩。”Bourbon又顿了一顿，“我装作高中生被举荐给他，他会把我带入他的房间，他的房间在我们现在所在的地方的十三楼，适合狙击的地点在安炵大厦的顶楼，若事情不对，我会传讯息给你。”  
“了解。”  
“还有，把你的那顶破针织帽从头上摘下来，这样很容易暴露。我去换执行任务的服装。”  
Bourbon换衣服的同时，Rye正在保养自己的爱枪。  
“低俗的恶趣味。”Bourbon小声嘟囔，但还是被Rye发现了。Rye停下了手中保养枪支的工作，抬头看着Bourbon。  
Bourbon奶油色的头发上戴上了猫耳，原本优美的颈部曲线此时被覆盖上了一个带有铃铛的项圈，黑色的轻纱裹着Bourbon的身体，身后还附带了一只猫尾。这套服装完美的勾勒出Bourbon诱人的身体线条，Rye当时就把一辈子只能用一回的“惊为天人”用在了Bourbon身上。  
感受到原本冰冷的眸子露出了灼烧的烈焰，况且还在盯着他，但Bourbon当时的恼怒还有一点害羞并没有表现在脸上。只不过瞪了Rye一眼，低声骂道变态。  
Rye此时把枪支放到一边，撞上Bourbon紫灰色的眼睛，”如果我是变态的话，那么你就是，就是变态的同伴了……“Bourbon一拳打过去，也在意料之中的被Rye截住。  
”混蛋Rye。“  
Rye当时就认为Bourbon的本体可能是一只猫，哦，还可能是爱炸毛的猫。  
任务开始执行了，Bourbon凭着原本就固定在18岁的脸和圆滑的处世态度，意料之内的被举荐给了亚门山同。  
亚门看到Bourbon的时候眼眸一亮，低沉的对旁边的人说”我就喜欢混血的年轻小猫。”说完这句话，旁边的人将匍匐在亚门胯下的几名少年带走，只剩下Bourbon一人。他按耐住内心中想要呕吐的感觉，面带微笑地向亚门一步一步的走过去。亚门拍了拍真皮沙发，随即又拉住Bourbon的手，在Bourbon的手上轻轻的画着圈。Bourbon顺势跌坐在亚门山同的怀里，接过亚门递过的酒，在亚门的注视下一点一点的喝了下去。  
Bourbon顺利的进入了亚门山同的房间，随机给那边瞄准这个房间很久的狙击手一个回应。Rye眯起一只眼，观察者瞄准镜里的情形。  
他感受着这个夏日不怎么多得的风，长发向后飘逸着，他希望这风可以更加的凛冽一些，好确认一下刚才对Bourbon的那种名为“心动”的感觉。  
而房间内的Bourbon呼吸开始急促了起来，一方面是他早就觉得不对劲的那杯酒，里面被下了药，另一方面是亚门手里的起爆装置。Bourbon现在陷入绝境，迫切的希望Rye能快点注意到这边的情形，如果没有注意到，Bourbon打算死都不放过这顶针织帽。  
风越来越大，最后又趋于平静。  
紧接着，Bourbon听见玻璃破碎的声音。  
Rye命中红心。  
完成任务之后，Bourbon并没有马上到达会合地点，反而是在大楼内的偏僻处寻找炸弹。很快，Bourbon找到了那个炸弹，随即给Rye发了一则讯息，并开始进行拆弹工作。  
而此时的Bourbon状况并不太好，额头因为药物的原因渗出了冷汗，他强忍着内心的欲望，一点点的、有耐心的剪断炸弹的导线。  
最后一个导线被剪断的时候，Bourbon的理智线随即也被剪断。他只得踉踉跄跄的走回会合地点。  
Rye不会放过任何一个嘲讽Bourbon的机会，但是这回，他没有。他只是看着Bourbon，紫灰色和墨绿色的碰撞，奏响了只属于他们的乐章。  
Rye把车迅速的开回了安全屋。  
在玄关处，他们拥吻。  
在这个欲火焚身的夜晚，Rye同时也想清了他对Bourbon的感情。虽然Rye有他不为人知的立场，但是他愿意赌一把。  
他在赌Bourbon会爱上他。也在赌另外一种可能性。他们的立场本应不是截然相反的。  
天蒙蒙亮，本来不爱睡觉的Rye抚摸着Bourbon原本就顺滑的奶油色头发，低沉的声音在Bourbon耳边细声的说

你还有无数个世界等你去。我不知道你的结局如何。但不会是在这里。也许这样最好。  
2.  
谎言分为两种。关于过去的事实上的谎言,以及关于未来的权利上的谎言。——让-雅克·卢梭《论教育》

在这之后，出完任务的Rye和Bourbon又做了几次。用Rye的话说是为了更方便的解决生理需求，Bourbon表示是为了另一种的享乐主义。  
只不过苦了Scotch，只能提醒自己的朋友安全屋的隔音有点不太好。  
很快就到了九月份。  
Whisky组接到组织的命令，三个人装作男子乐团去暗杀一个叫做田中的男子。不过在回程的过程中，Rye背着里面装着狙击枪的琴盒，遇到了一个有虎牙的孩子。  
只不过那孩子刚要说话就被Rye打断了，看那个孩子的嘴型，是要说”秀“吗……  
Rye当时就让那孩子在站台上等着，自己去给她买票，让她回家。温柔的Scotch在旁边拿出贝斯教那个孩子弹音阶。而Bourbon就像吃醋了一样一直都没有出来。  
只不过那个孩子看了一眼Scotch的琴盒。  
不妙，里面还有来复枪。  
Bourbon戴上鸭舌帽，帽檐压得很低，从一个柱子后面走出来：”该走了，Scotch。“  
Scotch自觉时间不多，便收起贝斯，找到刚刚买完票的Rye一起离开了。  
回到安全屋后，Bourbon终究是没按捺住自己的好奇心问了Rye刚才的那个孩子是谁，话刚出口的时候，Bourbon就已经开始后悔了，这个问题还有问问题的语气活生生就像一个吃醋的恋人才会说出来的。所以，Bourbon抱着Rye不会回答的心理向自己的房间走去。  
Rye并没有停下手中擦枪的动作，只不过他刚刚迈出一步，Rye头也不抬的回答了这个问题：”是一个很重要的人。”  
只不过，Rye却忽略了Bourbon的推理能力在组织里是首屈一指的，Bourbon根据两人的相貌很快就推测出刚才的那个孩子是Rye的亲人，这也很快让Bourbon的心平静了下来。  
就像女友得到男友合理解释的那种欣慰感。  
这个秋天，Rye和Bourbon活在了欲望的火海之中。  
Scotch起初还是提醒一下Bourbon，但是后来Scotch准备自行找一个另外的安全屋，哪怕是在仓库他也愿意。  
秋天很快就过去了。Forgiven的味道也愈发的纯正。  
Rye和Bourbon表面上仍旧剑拔弩张，但是，两人好像同时具有了未说出口的的情愫和已经趋于完美的身体融合度。  
但，一切无用的感情在那一天戛然而止。  
Scotch的卧底身份被暴露了，处决者是Rye。  
Scotch抢走了Rye的左轮手枪并对准了自己的胸口。  
”没用的，不可能的，放弃吧，Scotch……“  
Scotch将枪口对准Rye，Rye抬起了双臂，示意投降。  
”你真厉害啊，Scotch，竟然假装被我扔了出去，趁机抢走我的手枪，我并不是求你饶命，但是在你开枪杀我之前，能听我说几句吗。“  
”我不是为了杀你才偷枪的。”  
Rye的眼眸一沉“是吗。”  
“我是为了……这么做……”Scotch将手枪对准放在自己胸口前的手机，Rye握住了左轮手枪的转轮。  
“没用的，左轮手枪的转轮一旦被抓住，凭人类的力量是无法扣动扳机的。放弃自杀吧，Scotch。你不应该死在这里，”  
“你说什么？”Scotch的瞳孔突然放大。  
“我是FBI的卧底赤井秀一，我和你一样，是想要紧紧咬住那些家伙的猎犬，好了，听明白的话，就放开手枪。好好听我说，要放跑你一个人很简单……”  
有踩着楼梯匆匆上楼的脚步声传来。Rye一分神，便放开了握住左轮手枪转轮的左手。  
枪声响了。  
Rye在血泊之中发现了Scotch胸前口袋内、内存卡已经被打得粉碎的手机。心中了然。  
脚步声的主人是Bourbon。他的手里还握着又Scotch给他发的最后一条消息。Rye身上溅满鲜血，连同他的绿色的眼眸也是，他对Bourbon冷冷地说道：“对于背叛，只有用制裁才能予以回报……我说得没错吧？”Bourbon向Scotch跑去，只是听Scotch是否还有心跳。  
”Rye，你这混蛋……“  
紫灰色的眸子本为冷静，现在透露出炽热的光芒。Rye从来没有见过那种眼神，但是赤井秀一见过。他知道，他赌对了。  
而作为Rye也只能淡漠地说道：“你没听说吗？这家伙是日本公安的走狗。可惜的是，他胸前口袋里的手机也被打穿了，结果也没能弄清这家伙的真实身份，感觉就像杀了个幽灵，真让人不爽……“  
从此，Bourbon和Rye再无交集。

什么是恶？凡是源于虚弱的东西都是恶。——尼采《反基督》  
3.  
过份的执著会带来毁灭——泰勒斯《古希腊七贤》

Bourbon从此再也没有与Rye说过一句话。也同时埋葬了他对Rye不清不楚的感情，或许，人们常说，那种感情通常称为爱情。   
他又想起了Rye当时和他还有Scotch在安全屋的刀尖上舔血的生活。Rye总是低着头擦枪，Scotch有时候会弹一弹贝斯，自己有的时候会做料理，尤其是甜点。  
Scotch曾经跟Bourbon说过安全屋的隔音不怎么好，Bourbon当时也只是笑了笑，只不过他在Rye的怀里和Rye抱怨了很久，说Rye就像一头野兽，Rye同时也纵容着这只小猫摸着他顺滑的黑色长发。  
但是，感情就是会这么突然的结束。  
Rye因为处决了Scotch得以晋升。  
冬天已经来来回回了两次。但是Bourbon再也没有感受到春天的到来。  
他告诉自己，要扮演好自己的角色。Bourbon就是Bourbon。  
于是Bourbon只是作为Bourbon在组织里摸爬滚打了四年，不掺杂任何情感。  
在这期间，Bourbon作为安室透当上了沉睡的小五郎的大弟子，又到了波洛咖啡厅做一位服务生。Vermouth说他天生就是一个演员，做什么像什么。  
Rye暴露了卧底身份。是FBI的王牌赤井秀一。  
他和Vermouth打了一个赌，Bourbon不是天生的赌徒，但是他愿意赌这个，为此，他可以献出生命——”只有我才能杀死那个男人。”  
Vermouth当然知道那个男人是谁，也只是笑笑，并不言语。  
她和赤井交手多次，但是没回都没有成功的杀死赤井，其中一回可谓是损失惨重，折了组织中的狙击手Calvados，又被监听了和那位先生的联络方式。Bourbon知道了这个消息也只是一笑，紫灰色的眼睛中透露出自信的光芒。  
“我说过的，Vermouth，只有我才能杀死那个男人。”  
直到Kir杀死了赤井。  
那天夜里火势很大，只剩下了一个男人的指纹。  
那段影片他看了不止上百遍，包括赤井最后的那句话，他琢磨了不下百次。  
无论是Scotch的死还是赤井的死，对Bourbon而言都是致命的打击。  
前者的离开让他放弃了他自己对Rye所谓的爱情，后者的离去让他放弃了他活下去的动力。  
曾经红极一时的Whisky组，最后只剩下了Bourbon一个人在黑夜中潜伏。  
Bourbon此时叹了一口气，还记得当时进入NOC的时候，长官对他和Scotch说了一句话  
进入此门者，当放弃一切希望。  
果然，赤井秀一，难逃被杀的命运。可是自己，自己本应该高兴，就像Gin找到Sherry一样，但是自己却感觉仿佛失去了什么一样。  
我说，赤井秀一，我可不相信你就这么轻易的死了。  
于是Bourbon拜托Vermouth帮他易容成赤井秀一的模样。  
照镜子的时候他想到了谁，才让Vermouth大吃一惊直呼自己可能就是赤井秀一。  
Bourbon露出Bourbon式的微笑，这才让Vermouth放下心来。毕竟，无论是Rye抑或是赤井秀一，他们都不会笑。  
于是，Bourbon出现在了铃木特快车上。在浓烟中，他看到了亡魂，他心心念念的亡魂。  
亡魂就如那人的眼睛一般神秘。他曾经和那双眼睛中的欲望碰撞过多次，那种带有欲望的眼神自己已经很长时间没有见到了，现在突然出现，他敢肯定，赤井秀一他还活着。只不过应该是换了一个假的身份继续存活着。  
于是他开始策划。

其实人跟树是一样的，越是向往高处的阳光，它的根就越要伸向黑暗的地底。——尼采 《查拉图斯特拉如是说》

4.  
靠欺骗可以取胜时，绝不要靠武力。——尼可罗·马基亚维利 《君主论》

安室透现在遇到了麻烦。一个天大的麻烦。  
并不是他的卧底身份暴露了，而是有一个眯眯眼怪，每天都在波洛咖啡厅写论文。而且这个眯眯眼怪，每次都会点一样的东西——三明治。  
于是，波洛咖啡厅里的订单上总会有一个附加条件就是安室先生亲手做的三明治。  
凭着圆滑的处事原则，安室透可谓活的游刃有余。但是这种令人窒息的感觉，很久没有了。  
上次是什么时候——  
Rye。  
和Rye在一起的时候总会觉得任何话语到他那里总会像消失一样。这位眯眯眼怪冲矢昴先生貌似也是一样的。其实细细考究，他其实跟赤井秀一其实蛮像的不是吗？  
他仿佛觉得自己爱上了这位冲矢昴先生。随即又摇了摇头，不过是比他小一岁的研究生而已，自己又怎么可能喜欢上他。  
这位冲矢昴先生到波洛咖啡厅的时候起初是只带电脑，后来又带花束，并告诉榎本梓小姐说是给做三明治的那个人的。  
安室透接到花束的时候眼睛暗了暗。  
向日葵。  
沉默的爱。  
而他回头看了看那名研究生，粉色头发的人只是看着他，冲着他笑。  
但是机智如安室，他想起了赤井很有可能就裹在一个皮囊里。这个皮囊里面可能装的就是赤井，想到这里，安室咬了咬牙，他不想这么快就想让这种感情转瞬即逝，就像他在警校的朋友们一样，一个个的都已经离去了。  
他要保护他的国家，他的日本。为此可以付出生命的代价。家国情怀高于个人情感，这是降谷零的处事原则。  
他切断了这种情感。  
随即他开始重新调查赤井秀一之死。  
当安室透扒开冲矢昴的高领毛衣时，并没有发现项链型变声器。再仔细看一看，连喉结的位置和形状都不一样。  
果然，他不是吗……  
然而在冲矢昴的猫皮下的工藤优作先生发觉了这种情感。原来《绯色的搜查官》的原型也是有爱人的啊。  
虽然这位搜查官先生的爱人脾气有些不太好，而且可能是这位搜查官专属的。  
直到这位奶油色头发的年轻人接到了手机来电。  
“什么？赤井？”  
“什么？赤井开枪了？然后？追踪呢？“  
“那个，因为不能行驶的车一辆接一辆的增多……”  
“怎样都可以，只要还有能动的车就给我去追那个家伙！这次让他逃了，下次就又不知道躲到哪里去了！”  
工藤优作好心的提醒了一下这位公安先生。  
“可是……就算命令我们去追……”  
“没事吧？”赤井看向正在与安室透通话的那一位公安警察。  
那一声赤井很清晰的传到了电话那头的公安先生的耳朵里。  
“赤井在那里吗？喂！”  
“不要怪我们哦，先找茬的可是你们，不那么做的话，可是要出人命的。”赤井向那位公安说道，随即又顿了顿，继续开口“所以我有一个提议，现在你们拿着的那部手机跟我刚刚开过枪的这把手枪能不能交换一下呢？”  
“喂？怎么了？情况怎么样？快回答我！”  
直到那边有一个熟悉到不能再熟悉的声音传过来  
“真是好久不见啊，Bourbon。不对，现在应该叫安室透吧。”  
当然，赤井秀一压抑住了从胸口中传来的那种欢快的声音。是心动。很久都没有这样的感觉了。  
虽然降谷零恨他，但是赤井依然爱着他。  
“为报废了你同伴的车略表歉意，我给他们奉上了微不足道的薄礼，楠田陆道自杀时用的手枪，调查其入手途径的话，可能会知道些什么吧，这里是日本，这种事情比起我们FBI来，更应该是你们的专业领域吧。”  
“难不成你已经知道我真实身份了？”  
“虽然我在组织里的时候就一直在怀疑了，但是你将外号是’零‘这一点泄露给了那个小子真是太失败了，降谷零。“  
降谷零愣住了，瞳孔急剧的缩小。  
赤井察觉到了，但还是悠悠然的说道：”外号能叫做’零‘的名字数量极少，很容易就被调查出来哦。恐怕你是想把我交给那群家伙，立个大功，打入组织内部，你是打着这样的如意算盘吧。”  
一语中的。  
“我先说一句，不要被眼前的事物迷惑，而认错了应该狩猎的敌人。我不想与你这样的男人为敌。”  
当然，我希望的是我们能够过日子，但是估计是这辈子不可能了。  
“还有，关于他的事情，到现在我也觉得很抱歉。”说完这句话赤井已经想到了听筒旁边的那只小猫会作何反应。  
“降谷先生，怎么办，要追吗？”  
降谷零缓了缓神，作出回应：“不，他们已经知道我们的真实身份了，再深追下去就危险了。”  
还是熟悉的语调，熟悉的声音，但是那个人和他之间隔了一条人命，而且，那条人命叫做Scotch，他们曾经的伙伴，也是他在警校时的好友。  
他绝对不原谅赤井，绝对。  
向工藤优作道歉之后，降谷就冲出了工藤宅，继续指挥行动。  
“虽然立场不同，但本质与我们是一样的，是想要咬住那群家伙的狼。”

不要因为走得太远，忘了我们为什么出发。——纪伯伦  
5.  
唯有我们觉醒之际，天才会破晓。破晓的，不止是黎明。太阳只不过是一颗晨星。——梭罗 《瓦尔登湖》

榎本梓发现安室透先生最近接待客人的时候没有什么动力，尤其是那个天天来写论文的冲矢昴先生。  
其实安室透心里还在存着半虚空半破灭的念想，他迫切的希望，那张猫皮下，是他心心念念的人。  
其实他也遇见了那个男人，为此他们还在烟花下打了一架。  
RUM发来让他调查关于工藤新一之死的消息，Bourbon的眼睛黯淡了一下，随即就展开了行动。这位先生可真是掌握多种进门技巧，第一次是装作快递员，第二次则是用复制的钥匙来开门。  
只不过他刚进门的一刹那间，就被冰凉的枪口抵住了额头。  
赤井其实在Bourbon进门前一直在玄关处徘徊着，直到他听见”喀噔“一声响，便随即站好。  
真是很久，很久没有这样欲火焚身的感觉了。有的时候他想Bourbon并不会去直接去看，而是会喝Bourbon酒，可能脑子里面回想一些关于Forgiven调制的方法，于是这位素来以冷静著称的FBI王牌赤井秀一先生，便会伪装成冲矢昴，去波洛咖啡厅看看安室透。  
然而，谁都不知道冲矢昴的论文中，打满了关于降谷零的名字。  
工藤家的红茶会，他们彻夜长谈。红方人员的核心人物任务统一，计划清晰明了，一切都在准备着。  
只不过在各位提要求的时候，针织帽怪赤井秀一说了一句话：”希望所有人能够平安归来。“随即看了看一眼降谷零。而降谷零现在还在愣神中，毕竟，赤井秀一在他的身旁。  
他冷静了许久，站起身来，拍了拍赤井秀一的肩膀，示意他出去说话。  
赤井在那紫灰色的瞳孔里，发现了银河。  
”混蛋FBI，告诉我当年的真相。“  
”真相就是你看到的那样。“  
”我知道Scotch是自杀的，但是我指的是另一件事情，Scotch是因为什么而自杀的，你，我可以说我很了解，是不会做这样的事情的。“  
降谷咬了咬嘴唇，他怕，他再也忍不住泪。  
”所以，赤井秀一，告诉我当年的真相。“  
背负一个天大的秘密是一种什么样的感觉，赤井直到，降谷也知道。当赤井把这个他一直守着的这个真相告诉了这位他爱的人，再回头一看，紫灰色的眼眸里早已是泪。  
赤井讲的时候很慢，仿佛在顾虑着什么，又仿佛还有另外一种压抑着的情感没有释放出来。  
为此赤井划掉了一根又一根的火柴。  
赤井秀一允许他爱的人胡搅蛮缠，为此他可以纵容他四年而不抱怨一句。  
或许真相就是这么的残酷，幸好告诉真相的人是赤井秀一，也恰巧他爱的人是赤井秀一。  
”零君“  
”赤井，这么多年来，辛苦你了。“降谷零低下头，并没有看赤井秀一。只不过赤井没有想到下一秒会发生什么事。  
他们的唇相遇了，就在那一秒钟内，相遇了。  
降谷零事后解释说这是一个奖励。  
这是两个人四年来第一次被别人碰到过的唇，他们彼此吮吸着，想将对方占为己有。毕竟这种高危职业，不知道什么时候就会再也见不到他们的爱人了。  
幸运的是，他们的爱人就是彼此。  
他们回到了降谷零的家，说是隔音比较好。  
调制Forgiven的时候降谷其实是很不满的，因为他现在触碰不到对方原本乌黑的长发，能碰到的只有那个伤痕累累的后背。  
这四年来，他们彼此遇了多少险，他们都不知道，只不过今后的生活他们必将会连在一起。就如同现在一样。  
他们对视，在对方的眼睛中，看见了彼此的整个世界。

三根火柴一根一根地在夜里燃点  
第一根火柴为了看看你整个脸  
第二根为了看看你的眼  
最后一根为了看看你的嘴  
为了回到黑暗把你搂在怀里时  
这些我都想得起来  
——雅克•普雷维尔  
6.  
我看到那些岁月如何奔驰，挨过了冬季，便迎来了春天。——梭罗 《瓦尔登湖》

那场战役黑衣组织被歼灭了。  
赤井一家上演了史诗级别的大团结。降谷零也只是在外围看着，自己从小就没有人监管，只有给了他人间温暖的宫野艾莲娜和宫野明美。  
后来啊，他遇见了警校里的朋友。  
再后来啊，他看见警校里的友人一个个都离开了他，只不过，他遇见了赤井秀一。  
他遇见了他的整个世界，从此他的世界里只有光明，没有黑暗。  
直到他被赤井秀一拉过去被介绍给赤井的家人。  
赤井玛丽只是看了看自己未来的准儿媳，便说了一句”辛苦你了“，惹得赤井秀一很是尴尬。世良真纯一直认为他们之间肯定有不可告人的秘密，在世良真纯的逼问下，赤井承认了自己在组织的时候就喜欢上了Bourbon。羽田秀吉和宫本由美也只是笑着送上了祝福，赤井务武挥了挥手表示他认可大儿子的决定。  
降谷零起初还是很拘束，后来在赤井一家人热情的引领下，成功的打开了话匣子。  
赤井秀一看着这一幅画面，为此，他等待了十七年，奋斗了十一年。  
降谷零后来走到赤井秀一的身旁，送上一个吻。  
”这些年来，辛苦你了。“只不过后面的那句话悄悄的对赤井说道，怕被别人听见。  
”今晚，要不要一起调制Forgiven？“  
墨绿的瞳孔瞬间放出了光，降谷也只是站着，不说话。  
这让赤井想起了当年读过的一首诗

我多么希望，有一个门口  
早晨，阳光照在草上  
我们站着  
扶着自己的门扇  
门很低，但太阳是明亮的  
草在结它的种子  
风在摇它的叶子  
我们站着，不说话  
就十分美好  
有门，不用开开  
是我们的，就十分美好  
——顾城《门前》  
果然，最后的一切，他们彼此，都摘下了假面，只是在一起过日子。  
哪怕是在刀尖上舔血，他们也愿意。  
END


End file.
